Amnesia (One Shot)
by Awesomeness2122
Summary: 'I remember the day you told me you were leaving. I remember the makeup running down your face. And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them, like every single wish we ever made. I wish that I could wake up with amnesia, and forget about the stupid little things like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you and the memories I never can escape. 'Cause I'm not fine at all.'


**Hey... ****For those of you who have came across my other two stories (Love's A Crazy Thing and Prom?! Hell No!), I don't think I'm ever gonna finish those two... I considering discontinuing them/putting them on permanent hiatus or maybe putting them up for adoption, I don't know... You people tell me, I might still update Prom?! Hell No! but as for Love's A Crazy Thing, I think I'm discontinuing that... Tell me what you think...**

**So, here's a crappy one shot! I made an exact same one for MR so the only difference would be the names used. It's based on Amnesia by 5 Seconds of Summer and I suggest to put the song on replay while you read this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone mentioned down there that I don't.**

* * *

**Third Person's POV (June 3, 2014)**

"Mara…" Nina knocked on her bedroom door. "Are you okay? Open the door please."

"Is Jerome there?" was Nudge's muffled response.

"No, it's just Joy, Amber, Patricia… KT, Willow and me." Nudge unlocked the door and pulled Ella in, along with everyone else.

"What's wrong, Mara?"

"Jerome," she answered. "I finally broke up with him."

* * *

**(June 20, 2014)**

"Oh God…" Eddie muttered. "Mick, help me out here!"

Mick jogged over to where Eddie was standing, "He needs help. That breakup f*cked him up real bad."

"I know…" Mick sighed. "Let's get him home."

Both Mick and Eddie slung either one of Jerome's arms around their shoulders and lifted the wasted guy into Eddie's car.

"He needs serious help," Eddie said as he revved the engine.

"I know," was all Mick said. The whole ride back to their apartment was silent due to the both of them being concerned of Jerome's health… and sanity.

* * *

**Jerome's POV (June 24, 2014)**

"Guys, I'm leaving!" I grabbed my car keys and left my apartment. It's been precisely twenty three days and fifteen hours since Mara broke up with me. And to be honest, I've been handling it very badly. I've been drinking for the past twenty two days and a friend of mine almost got me to smoke weed, which is bad. There were at least five videos of me making a complete fool of myself up on YouTube. I wasn't too thrilled about that but hey, what can I do? What's done is done. I woke up on a bridge nine days ago. I was wearing a hot pink bra and I had a teddy bear duct taped onto my crotch. I thought that only happened in movies… Guess not.

Six days ago, I woke up in a hot tub. I was naked. Turns out, I got drunk and stripped the night before. It's up on YouTube if you want to watch it. Fabian, who was our (by our, I mean me, Alfie and Mick) designated driver, had told me everything about that night. He wasn't able to get me to stop, apparently. I was a crazy drunk; sometimes a sad drunk. It depends on what I was dealing with. Just yesterday, I almost got arrested… again. I can't even remember what I was almost arrested for. Maybe it was DUI or being nude in public… Who knows?

I've never gotten so messed up by a girl. I was head over heels for Mara, to be honest. I don't know why she broke up with me. Maybe it was the fact that I didn't spend much time with her due to the band practices and the gigs I had. Maybe it was because I didn't seem like I cared about her. Maybe it was another guy. Maybe it was the fact that next month, I would be in Australia along with Eddie, Alfie and Fabian for a 'battle of the bands' type of thing. I guess I'll never know, huh? When she ended things with me, she didn't exactly tell me why. She just… left me, crying and all.

**(FLASHBACK TO JUNE 3, 2014)**

**My ringtone echoed off the walls of the bathroom (I was in the middle of a shower). I checked the caller ID before answering the call.**

**"****Mara, what's up?"**

"_**Uh… Jerome, can I come over? We need to talk."**_

**"Sure, when?"**

**"**_**In ten minutes? This is really important.**_**"**

**"****Okay, I'm gonna go put some clothes on…"**

**"**_**Oh, um okay… See you then, Jerome.**_**"**

**"****Bye, Nudge." After she hung up, I went to my room to put some clothes on. I mean, why would I wanna be naked in an apartment with three other guys? I didn't know what to expect in ten minutes when Mara arrived. I had a feeling that it wasn't gonna be good but I brushed it off, convincing myself that there was nothing to worry about.**

**-10 minutes-**

**"****What was it you wanted to say, Mara?"**

**She looked down, "Um, Jerome… I'm sorry, we need to breakup."**

**"****What?"**

**"****I said, we need to breakup."**

**"****Excuse me, what?"**

**Mara's eyes started welling up with tears, "Don't make this harder, Jerome…"**

**"****Mara…"**

**"****I'm sorry, Jerome… It's for the best. We're over."**

**"****Mara, no… Please, I need you…"**

**"****Don't, Jerome, please… Don't make this harder than it already is…"**

**"****Don't leave me, Mara… Please, Mara, I need you… I love you…"**

**That's when her mascara started running down her face, "I'm sorry."**

**"****We've been together for three years, Mara. **_**Three years**_**. I love you, Mara… Why?"**

**Mara shook her head, "It's over, Jerome. I'm sorry." That was the only thing I heard before the front door to my apartment slammed shut.**

**(BACK TO JUNE 24, 2014)**

So far, I was doing horribly. I couldn't get over her; every single thing I saw reminded me of her. I saw advertisements here and there for The Fault In Our Stars movie; she loved that book and wouldn't stop talking about it. The park near the border of town; I met her there. She accidentally pushed me into the small lake near the park benches that day. That overplayed song by Pharrell Williams that was constantly on the radio reminded me of her; she _despised_ that song for some reason.

Every single thing I came across reminded me of her. I've seen her twice after we broke up. She seemed happy. It hurts to know that she's happy and that she's over me already. Maybe those three years meant nothing to her; maybe everything we've been through wasn't real, maybe it was all just a lie. If it was real, those three years, how could she be fine?

* * *

**(June 30, 2014)**

It's been twenty nine days and four hours since we broke up. I still haven't gotten over her. I've been hearing that she's with someone else now; his name was Josh or something like that. I spoke to Joy and Amber last week; they said that Mara was lonely despite that new guy she's with. He's hurt her tons of times, they said. Why she stayed with him, I will never know. Maybe he was what she needed, maybe he was what she's always wanted. I'll never know.

I haven't spoken to her ever since our breakup. I still had every single picture, every single conversation we've had on my phone. Honestly, I didn't plan on getting rid of them. I know I should but it didn't feel right; I'll admit that I like seeing them, that I like rereading our old conversations. I'll admit that I feel alone without her in my life.

I didn't get how she could just… _forget_ everything we've ever had. Sometimes, I wish that I could just wake up with amnesia. Sometimes, I wish I could just forget about the stupid little things; the way her eyes shined when she smiled, the way she would bite her nails when she was nervous… Like how it felt like to hold her in my arms, how it felt to fall asleep next to her. The way she just cut me out of her life, it's like we never happened.

"Jerome, come on. Get up; we're leaving for the airport in ten minutes. It's past four already," Eddie said from across the room. We were heading off back to Eddie's hometown for that 'battle of the bands' thing. It scared me a little that if we didn't make it, we'd have to fly back all the way from New York to England. But I guess I'll just have to man up and get over it.

"Okay, I'm done with my stuff."

"Everyone ready? Okay, let's go."

* * *

**(January 1, 2016)**

It's been about two years or so since I last seen her. I still missed her badly and nothing has changed. Except for the fact that I was now 22 years old and that our band had made it big. We were on our first tour around the US and we've been doing quite well so far. Today was our last stop in this tour; we were back in England and every single little thing _still_ reminded me of her. I wonder if she's here right now…

"Hey, guys!" Alfie yelled into his microphone.

"Alfie, it's a goddamn microphone," Eddie said, clearly irritated due to the fact that he was standing right next to the large speakers. "There's no need to f*cking yell, dammit."

"Okay, guys," Fabian said. "This'll be the last song for this whole tour and we're gonna change things up a bit."

"Jerome's gonna be singing the song," Eddie announced. The crowd cheered loudly.

"So, guys… Um, this song's written for this girl I dated like… two years ago," I explained. "Back when I was still 19, she broke it off. I still don't know why, even now. I loved her and I still do. I'm not actually sure if she's here right now but I hope she sees this. I miss you, Mara. I need you, still. If you're here tonight, this is for you."

I started looking through the cheering crowd as I started singing, "I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted. I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tastedand even though your friends tell me you're doing fine, and you're somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you. When he says those words that hurt you do you read the ones I wrote you?"

"Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie? If what we had was real, how could you be fine? 'Cause I'm not fine at all," I scanned through the crowd and stopped when I saw a familiar flash of wavy black hair in the back of the crowd.

I walked over to the edge of the stage and pointed at her, "I remember the day you told me you were leaving… I remember the makeup running down your face and the dreams you left behind you didn't need them like every single wish we ever made. I wish that I could wake up with amnesia and forget about the stupid little things, like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you and the memories I never can escape… 'Cause I'm not fine at all."

I saw the guy I pointed Mara out to walk over to her and the next thing I knew, she was right next to me. "The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone. I admit I like to see them, I admit I feel alone. All my friends keep asking why I'm not around… It hurts to know you're happy and to face that you've moved on, it's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long."

Mara's eyes started brimming with tears all over again as she started shaking her head. "If today I woke up with you right beside me like all of this was just some twisted dream.  
I'd hold you closer than I ever did before and you'd never slip away…And you'd never hear me say…"

Mara flinched away from me when I tried taking a step closer to her. "I remember the day you told me you were leaving. I remember the makeup running down your face and the dreams you left behind you didn't need them like every single wish we ever made… I wish that I could wake up with amnesia and forget about the stupid little things, like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you and the memories I never can escape. I'm not fine at all…"

I turned to look at Mara, "I miss you so much… I still love you, Mara and I always will, no matter what we go through. I need you more than ever. You don't have to tell me why we broke up last time. "

Before she could say anything, I spoke again, "I swear, Mara… If you say yes, I'll try my best for you. I'll do anything for you; anything you want. But if you don't… I'll leave you alone; I won't bother you anymore. I won't try to talk to you. You won't have to worry about running into me in the streets or anything because I'll leave and I won't be coming back. If you say no, I won't try anymore. You can go back to living your life without me. You wouldn't have to worry about seeing me in real life anymore, I'll go. I'll stay away from you, if that's what would make you happy… If that's what you really want. So, Mara, this is gonna be the last time… Please?"

* * *

**Okay, that's it. I'm leaving the ending to you guys. Whatever you want to happen, happens. This probably sucked but oh well... It's based on Amnesia by 5SOS. I don't know, I just love that song so much. Anywaaayyss... Tell me what you think!  
Thanks for reading this and R&R!**


End file.
